


vi. are you lonely

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: this is my favourite so far!!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	vi. are you lonely

**day vi: 'are you lonely'**

* * *

it's a glorious sunset on ember island, and he's sitting exactly where she was a few days ago, when she forgave him. 

it hadn't been easy. after all, he had chased them for months - though, to be fair, he hadn't ever been as ruthless as his sister, who'd _stopped them from sleeping_ \- without respite and she had hated him with all her might back then. his subsequent betrayal hadn't helped, either. when you thought of it, her forgiving him so easy was a miracle.

so now she was standing in the shadows, silently watching him as he gazed over the ocean to - what? what was there apart from an endless spread of water? 

he had the strangest quirks. a firebender watching the water with no fathomable reason: she couldn't think of something less unusual. after all, it was well-known that aang loved flying with the clouds when he needed to clear his mind. that sokka would sharpen his weapons. that toph would go play around in the earth (she _was_ a twelve-year-old, after all, even if she sometimes didn't act like it. she really was incredibly mature for her age, and katara couldn't be prouder of the girl she considered her new little sister.)

zuko, though? she didn't really know. she would've expected him to be practising firebending like he usually did. or something.

now...

he was sitting still, almost as if there was something dangerous that would hurt him if he moved. it was an eerie tableau. katara only saw his back and hair (how did he come to cutting his ponytail off? it had been his signature look until he stopped chasing them, and nothing really happened that she knew of except that he was a refugee now... but his current look was almost...cute? gah, katara, stop! you can't think that just because you decided to forgive him a few days ago!) which were both in shadow.

she was a caregiver.

she was a helper.

so she did obeyed her instincts, and called out softly, so as not to break the careful silence.

"are you lonely?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favourite so far!!


End file.
